sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Lakshmi's NTR
| runtime = 152 minutes | country = India | language = Telugu | budget = | gross = }} Lakshmi's NTR is an Indian Telugu biographical drama film based on the life of former film actor and chief minister of undivided Andhra Pradesh, N. T. Rama Rao from the perspective of his second wife, Lakshmi Parvati as well as N. T. Rama Rao during his last days. It is directed by Ram Gopal Varma, Agasthya Manju and produced by YSR Congress Party member, Rakesh Reddy. Plot The film is based on factual events related to NTR after Lakshmi Parvathi came into his life. NTR's love story intertwined with political conspiracies which unraveled at that time that led to his dethronement. It chronicles crucial events in NTR's life after he meets Telugu research scholar Veeragandham Lakshmi Parvathi, from his struggles as a widower to his remarriage and to the division of his political party. Cast * P Vijay Kumar as N. T. Rama Rao * Yagna Shetty as Lakshmi Parvathi * Sritej as Nara Chandrababu Naidu * Aningi Rajasekhar as Rama Subba Reddy *Vj Balu as Balakrishna * Swarnakanth as Devineni Nehru Production On 4 July 2017, RGV announced through his Youtube channel that he would be directing Sr.NTR's Biopic with the title RGV's NTR in which Nandamuri Balakrishna was to act. Due to differences they both did two different movies on NTR and on 26 October 2017, Verma changed the movie title to Lakshmi's NTR quoting Legendary actor and revolutionary politician NT Rama Rao's direct message from HEAVEN to RGV. Casting After announcing Lakshmi's NTR, everyone was so curious about who will be playing the lead roles, because on other hand Nandamuri Balakrishna respired his father's (N. T. Rama Rao) role in N.T.R: Kathanayakudu and N.T.R: Mahanayakudu which is produced by himself and directed by Krish. After various speculations and rumors who will be playing the lead cast, it was revealed P Vijay Kumar as N. T. Rama Rao, Sritej as Nara Chandrababu Naidu and Yagna Shetty as Lakshmi Parvathi will respire their roles respectively. Soundtrack Music is composed by Kalyani Malik and released on Mango Music lable. Release Initially it was scheduled to release on 22 March 2019. There are many political pressures on Election Commission and Central Board of Film Certification (CBFC) to stop the release of the movie in the mode of the conduct basis. As RGV fought back against the EC and CBFC, the petitions against the release of the movie were filed in the Telangana High Court(HC) . The HC after a thorough inquiry, directed that every individual has the right to express his feelings so the release of the movie cannot be stopped. Due to some Post production and Pre-release formalities it was re-scheduled to release on 29 March 2019. 'Weekend Cinema' is releasing the movie overseas. Marketing First track ‘Vennupotu’(Backstabbing) was released on 21 December 2018, which went on to make controversies. A case was filed by TDP MLA from Pithapuram S V S N Varma saying that it was aiming at Chief Minister of Andhra Pradesh Nara Chandra Babu Naidu. So the High Court issued notices to censor board and producer of Lakshmi's NTR. The second track ‘Enduku’(Why?) was released on 8 January 2019, questioning why did NTR marry Lakshmi Parvathi. On 18 January 2019, A teaser was released which gives a brief glance into the characters. First official trailer was released on 14 February 2019, at 9:27 AM by Ram Gopal Varma on Valentine's Day signifying the love between NTR and Lakhsmi Parvathi. The third track ‘Nee Uniki’ sung by S. P. Balasubrahmanyam was released on 23 February 2019. Another song called ‘Avasaram’ sung by Wilson Herald was released on 7 March 2019, is a sad song how people around NT Rama Rao used to bow down for power and all the relationships were based on their needs. Second official trailer was released on 8 March 2019. Home media After the release of the trailer, a big Telugu channel acquired the satellite rights for ₹3 Crore. References External links * Category:2019 films Category:Indian films Category:Indian biographical films Category:Films based on real people Category:Films set in Andhra Pradesh Category:2010s Telugu-language films Category:Upcoming Telugu-language films Category:Biographical films about politicians Category:Films directed by Ram Gopal Varma